It is known to produce annular discs by punching out the desired form from a wide sheet. With this punching method, however, only a small part of the sheet used is processed into annular discs. For instance, in industrially customary methods, generally only between 10% and 40% of the sheet used is actually processed into annular discs. The rest remains as scrap and must be reprocessed into sheet before possible reuse, with the great effort and costs that involves. Therefore, methods in which a greater part of the material used is processed into the annular discs are desired.